So wrong, yet so right
by lvsvu727
Summary: Rollins and Amaro Fic cause there's not many
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SVU….I'm just writing….First fic and I did it quickly so sorry if there are a lot of typos and mistakes haha….but I love Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins together so I had to write something. Doesn't really go with the storyline of the show. Munch is still here. Does mention Benson going through the kidnapping and maybe a few other things.

* * *

It was a late night at SVU…Rollins and Amaro were working on some case files.

Sergeant Olivia Benson was also in her office working late.

Phone rings in Olivia's office

Olivia: Hello

Caller: What you doing Beautiful?

Olivia: I'm busy what do you want?

Caller: Meet me?

Olivia: I can't Brian will be back tonight from undercover

Caller: Please

Olivia: I'll be there

She walks out of her office. Rollins and Amaro both look up.

Olivia: Hey guys…go home already….see you tomorrow I'm taking off

Rollins: yeah we'll be living soon. Have a good night.

Amaro: Night Liv

Rollins walks back to the where the beds are.

Amaro couldn't help but look at her God did she have an awesome figure.

Pull yourself together Amaro he thought to himself…you're a married man….a loveless marriage but married.

Rollins: Hey I'm probably just gonna stay her tonight….I just don't feel like going back to my place, you know….(she trailed off)

Amaro knew she'd been having a hard time after everything that happened with her sister and gambling anonymous

Amaro: I'll stay here with you if you want…I'll just keep working and hit the hay when I'm tired….

Rollins: No you don't have to...

Amaro stood up

Amaro: No I want to

Rollins looked at him and smiled

That smiled that made his heart melt

He sat back down at his desk but then stood up…he didn't know what he was doing or what he was going to say but he followed her to the back…

When he walked in Rollins was changing into a more comfterble shirt to sleep

Amaro: Oh God I'm sorry

He turned around to walk away

Rollins: What Amaro you never seen a girl in a Bra before? (She laughed)

He chuckled

Amaro: Night Amanda

Rollins: Wait...(she didn't know what made her do it, this was not her she wasn't weak and she never asked anything of anyone, but she needed someone to hold her to tell her everything would be ok)

Rollins: Nick would you…..mind giving me a hug?

Amaro: (shocked) Yeah….ofcourse no problem

He got closer and hugged her. Her body felt so nice pressed against his. Her warmth felt so right.

Tears started running down her face

Rollins: I'm sorry it's just…..

Amaro: It's ok Amanda…Everythings ok...(he held her face in his hands)

He started kissing her forhead, nose and cheeks and he kept repeating "it's okay I'm here for you".

All of a sudden she pressed her lips against his. She backed away.

Rollins: Oh Gosh! I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking…

Amaro: No it's fine it's okay (he was trying hard not to show how much he wanted more)

Rollins: You know what, I should go this was a bad idea (she started gathering her things)

Amaro: It's the middle of the night you can't go….Amanda it's ok just go to sleep….

Rollins: No….I have to go

Amaro: Please stay (he grabbed her arm gently)

He didn't know what made him do it. But he started kissing her passionately. Rollins dropped the things she had in her hands.

Next thing you know they were against the wall all over each other….Things happened that night that would change everything between them.

Amaro woke up in a small bunk bed with Rollins by his side….

"Oh shit" he thought

He looked at his watch.

6:30am

He got up quietly and put his shirt back on.

He walked out to the squad room buttoning up his shirt.

He was startled to hear Olivia.

Olivia: You slept here all night?

Amaro: Um yeah Rollins and I just slept on the bunk beds

He was grateful Olivia hadn't gone back there and seen them in the same bed half naked.

He went to grab some breakfast.

Later on…..

Amaro had gone home and changed.

He walked into the precint.

He looked over to Rollins desk immediately. There she was working on some paperwork.

She looked up at him than back down.

Amaro: Morning everyone

Fin: Finally decided to show up hahaha

Amaro: Hey!

Munch: Maria got you tied to the bed hahaha

Amaro immediately looked over at Rollins….he didn't feel comfortable talking about Maria when she was around. Especially after last night. But Rollins just kept working.

Olivia: Alright we have a rape in SoHo. Who wants it?

Rollins: I'll take it….fin you up for it

Fin: Yeah sure.

They walked out.

Amaro just stared at her. She hadn't said one thing to him. It started to freak him out.

That afternoon work was done early.

Olivia: Who's up for dinner?

Amaro: Sounds good (he wanted to talk to Rollins outside of work, so he thought food and drinks would be good)

Fin: Sure

Munch: Yum!

Rollins: I think I'm just gonna head home

Few days passed

Amaro walked in Early to his surprise Rollins was sitting at her desk. This was his chance he thought.

Amaro: Hey

Rollins: Hey (didn't look up kept working at her desk)

Amaro: Amanda we need to talk

Rollins: About what? Amaro there's nothing to talk about

Amaro: What do you mean there's nothing to talk about….you've barely said two words to me in the past few days.

Rollins: sorry I've been busy

Amaro: Don't give me that Bull…

Rollins getting upset: What do you want me to say Nick….it was a mistake! You're a married man and we should have never crossed that line….but me I'm always getting myself into shit like this….can we just pretend it never happened…..please

Amaro mad: Fine! It never happened

Rollins: Ok

Amaro: Ok

Olivia walks in

Olivia: Morning you two (she could feel tension) is everything ok?

Amaro: Everything's fine!

Olivia: um sorry I asked

Olivia's phone rings. She picks up.

Olivia: Um oh yeah I'll pick it up later…..ok bye

Few weeks later

Amaro would find himself randomly thinking about Amanda and that night. The way she looked, the way her skin felt, the way she kissed

Here they were again working late again…

Rollins: Hey I'm gonna go

Amaro: Share a cab?

Rollins: Um sure….

In the cab

Amaro checking his phone.

Texts:

Maria: where r u?

Amaro: workin late sorry

Maria: what time you gonna be hom?

Amaro: don't know yet

End texts

Rollins: here's my place

Amaro: walk you to the door make sure you're safe (he chuckled)

As they stepped out of the taxi…it sped off

Amaro: Oh shit I guess he thought this was my stop too….hahaha…I'll just walk the rest of the way it's not far

Rollins: you sure? we can call another cab

Amaro: Night Rollins (he started walking backwards and slipped)

Rollins: Gosh Amaro really? Hahaha

Amaro: ouch that hurt and more than just physically hahaha

Rollins: are you okay? Your forehead it's bleeding? God come in I'll help you clean that cut up

Inside Rollins apartment

Rollins: Excuse the mess or lack of since there's nothing here besides my bed hahaha

Amaro: don't worry about it

They walk into her bedroom since theres only a bed to sit on in the whole apartment

Rollins went into her bathroom and came back with swabs and and a band aid. She kneeled down and started cleaning the cut.

She was so beautiful he thought to himself.

Rollins: There you go all better

He hadn't realized but his hands were on her hips when she stood up.

Rollins: Um you want something to eat? (Backing away from his hands)

Amaro's phone vibrated.

Rollins: You should go

Amaro: yeah

Rollins: I mean I don't want to be mean it's late you could crash her if you want….can't offer a couch though haha just the floor

Amaro: Amanda….(he started)

Rollins: Don't….

She was weak around him. She didn't understand why.

He got closer to her and suddenly it was like a wave had hit her. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He lifted her and in no time they were on her bed.

Both knew it wasn't right, yet it felt so right.

Amaro's phone kept vibrating.

After this they couldn't seem to stay away from each other texting and having inside jokes like a couple of teenagers

Amanda knew it wasn't right she didn't want to be this person…the other woman but she couldn't stay away from him and him the same

One day Amanda walked into the Squad Room and there were flowers on her desk.

She smiled.

Fin: well, well, someone's got a secret admirer

Amanda knew exactly who they were from

Amaro: Wow Rollins someone must really care (he winked)

Later that afternoon

Maria walked into the Squad room

Rollins looked up from her desk and saw her. Her stomach turned all of a sudden she felt awful

Maria: Hi! Rollins right?

Rollins nodded

Maria: Sorry to bug but have you seen my husband?

Rollins: Um yeah I think he stepped out for some air

Fin saw Amanda's face so he interrupted

Fin: Hi Maria…I'll get him for you

Just as he was about to go Amaro walked back in

Maria: Amor! Guess what?

Amaro: What are you doing here? (He looked over at Amanda)

Maria: I made dinner reservations at 6:00

Amaro: Maria I don't have time… I have a lot of work

Olivia overhears and innocently says

Olivia: Go ahead Amaro….Go spend time with your wife

Amaro: no it's ok

Maria: But baby…

Amaro: Go home Maria

Later That night… Everyone's going home

Rollins: Nick we need to talk

Amaro: Yeah?

Rollins: don't do this….she's still your wife

Amaro: She soon won't be

Rollins: What?

Amaro: My Lawyer is working on divorce papers….she knows it's coming, that's why she's acting like this

Rollins: Don't do this…not cause of me I don't want to be that woman

Amaro: Baby you didn't do this….it was a long time coming you know that

Down deep inside she knew that but she still felt guilty

Rollins: I can't do this (she walked out the precint)

Amaro: Amanda wait (she was gone)


	2. Chapter 2

As Rollins walked outside the precinct Olivia was waiting for a cab.

Rollins: Liv you still here?

Olivia: yeah, hey I know it's none of my business but is everything ok? I mean with Amaro, you guys seem tense

Rollins: hey you wanna grab a drink?

Olivia: sure

At a nearby bar after a few drinks.

Rollins: Liv, have you ever been stuck? I mean you don't know what to do because of consequences that your choices might cause

Olivia: yeah of course, actually sort of right now I'm going through some stuff myself hahaha

They are both a little tipsy.

Olivia: you know what Rollins …..do what makes you happy…. Your happiness comes first….. you deserve to be happy girly

Rollins: (smiles) Liv you should take your own advice (they both laughed as they looked straight ahead deep in thought)

Next Day

Amaro walks into precinct but Rollins is not there. He texts her.

Texts:

Amaro: where r u babe?

Rollins: can't talk busy

Amaro: don't avoid me please

Rollins: we'll talk later

End texts

Later on that day

Rollins walks in

Amaro: hey is everything ok?

Rollins: yeah everything's fine

Amaro: dinner tonight?

Rollins: don't you have to be with your wife or something?

Amaro: why are you being this way? Amanda I love you

This caught Rollins by surprise.

She walked out to the hallway. He followed.

Rollins: what?

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do, her heart was beating fast. Nobody had ever said that to her…. Why would he love her? Nobody ever had…. She was broken, messed up.

Amaro: (softly) I'm falling in love with you Amanda….I love the way you smile, the way you smell, the way you feel, the way you love life

Amanda started to tear up.

All of a sudden out of the elevator Maria came out. She stared at them with a weird look.

Amaro: what are you doing here?

Maria throws the divorce papers in his face.

Maria: (Mad) Seriously?! Divorce? Nick

Amaro: Maria not here

Maria: Not here?! Than where Nick I barely see you and now you come at me with this

Because of all the commotion a crowd was gathering. Olivia came into the hallway.

Olivia: Maria why don't you two talk in my office?

Maria: no! Be a man Nick tell them, tell everyone you're walking out on your wife and child

Nick: (getting mad) Don't ever say that to me! I would never walk out on my child!

All of a sudden Rollins who was standing there watching everything felt the world spinning and she collapsed.

Olivia: Oh my God Amanda…. Someone call a bus

Amaro: (kneeling down) Amanda…..

Maria stared at them and she knew by the way Amaro was looking at Rollins that something was going on. She left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sidenote: Just watched last night SVU and I was literally screaming at Rollins. She is getting herself into so much trouble. I can't wait for next week's episode. I just hope they keep her around cause I love Rollins character. I did like however that Amaro was on her side in most of the episode hahaha :0 even Olivia was like "you two partners now" or something like that hahaha

In ambulance

Paramedic: who wants to ride with her?

Olivia: I will

Paramedic: ok hop on

Olivia: is she okay?

Paramedic: how far along is she?

Olivia: how far along what? What are you talking about?

Paramedic: I'm sorry I thought you were aware. There are 2 heartbeats she's pregnant

Olivia is shocked

At Hospital

Amaro runs in

Amaro: How is she?

Olivia just stares at him

Olivia: um I don't know they haven't said anything

Doctor comes out

Doctor: For Amanda Rollins

Olivia and Amaro: Yes that's me (they look at eachother funny)

Doctor: Amanda is doing fine…..unfortunately she had a miscarriage

Amaro: miscarriage? What are you talking about? Amanda Rollins?

Olivia: Thank You Doctor

Amaro looks at Olivia

Olivia: Nick ah…Rollins was pregnant, I had no idea either

Amaro is completely shocked. Pregnant he thought , was it his? Why didn't she tell him?

In the room

Amanda was turned sideways looking out the window.

Amaro walks in

Amaro: Why didn't you tell me?

Rollins: I had barely found out myself, what was I supposed to say that I'm too dumb to notice that I was pregnant and didn't take care of myself. What's the point now? It's gone. I guess God thought I didn't deserve a happy ending (she was mad crying)

Amaro: Amanda This wasn't your fault

Olivia walks in

Olivia: Hey….brought you a snack

Amanda sits up and turns around wiping the tears from her eyes

Olivia: Amanda I'm so sorry for what happened

A couple of weeks have passed. Rollins had been out on leave for 2 of those weeks and the others she had been avoiding Amaro.

Amaro himself had been having a hard time with everything. He was going through a divorce and then everything that happened with Amanda and he had nobody to talk to. Nobody knew their secret. They might have suspected but nobody had dared to ask about the baby or their relationship.

Olivia: We have a case

Rollins: I'll take it

Olivia: no I'm sure someone else can...

Rollins(getting upset): Just give it to me Liv, I had a fucken miscarriage I'm not invalid (snatching the paper away from her hand)

Olivia looked at her sternly. But she understood Rollins was going through some stuff.

Later on that evening

Rollins: I'm done. I'm taking off. Night Everyone

She walked out and grabbed a cab. Cab pulled up into a shady looking place. Rollins got out of cab and knocked on the door

Unknown to anyone Rollins had been gambling and drinking hard after her miscarriage.

Rollins was at a table gambling when she lost

Rollins: wait, wait let me in please I'm sure we can come up with an agreement

Creepy Guy: I'm sure we can beautiful….let's make a deal and I let you in on it. You give me something in return

Rollins was way past drunk so she agreed

Back at the precinct

Amaro's phone rings

Amaro: Yeah Amaro

Caller: Nick….I'm at a certain place and your detective friend is here, drunk of her ass gambling, she's in trouble man you need to come get her

Amaro: What? On my way

Amaro had an old buddy who knew Rollins worked with Amaro. He was having a drink at the place where Rollins was.

Amaro told them he had to go but didn't share why. He didn't want Rollins to get in trouble.

Amaro got to the place and walked up to the table Rollins was at.

Rollins just looked at him. She barely recognized him.

Amaro: come on we are leaving

Rollins (slurring): no I don't want to

Creepy guy: you heard the lady she don't wanna go

Amaro (flashing his badge): Hey Buddy stay out of it

Amaro got Rollins out on the sidewalk. The cold air hit her hard as she realized what was going on.

Rollins: what the hell you doing here?!

Amaro: What do you think I'm doing?!

Rollins was almost falling and walking into the middle of the street.

Rollins: Go away! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!

Amaro: I'm not leaving you!

Rollins: why not? Everyone else has!

Amaro: come' on get out of the street

Rollins fell and passed out

Amaro picked her up gently and put her in his car. She was a mess, her dress was ripped, her hair was in shambles, her knees were bruised from falling. He couldn't help however to think how beautiful she was as he brushed a hair away from her eyes.

He took her back to his place.

When they got there he helped her into his room. She started undressing.

Rollins (still visibly drunk): Come' on Amaro isn't this what you want? (She was in her underwear and bra) it's what they all want

Amaro was having a hard time but he covered her with one of his big shirts

Amaro: Don't do this Amanda…No I don't want this, not like this….I would be taking advantage of you

She fell to the bed, in no time she was asleep

He put on her a pair of his pajamas and laid her straight. He slept on the floor next to the bed.

Next morning was Saturday

Rollins woke up feeling awful. Her head was pounding. She didn't recognize where she was at first. Then she remembered

She tried to tip toe to the bathroom but Amaro walked into the room with a breakfast tray

Amaro: Morning Beautiful

Rollins blushed

Rollins: Morning, uh Nick you didn't have to do that

Amaro: What do you mean? You been avoiding me and then I find out your out your gambling, why Amanda? Why are you risking everything again?

Rollins: why not?! I have nothing Nick, Nothing!

Amaro: You have me! Don't I matter?

Rollins: I don't have you! Or did you forget you're married!

Amaro: I told you I served her with Divorce papers…we are not even living together as you can see she's gone

Rollins: It's doesn't matter this should of never happened….I need to go

Amaro: Amanda please don't go

Rollins: Just stay out of my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile….Detective Olivia Benson was going through some stuff

Sitting on the roof of her building

Olivia: What are we doing? This is crazy

Mystery Person: (chuckles) no you drive me crazy…why won't you just leave him, he doesn't deserve you…you deserve better….maybe not me but better…..

Olivia: It's difficult….he has been there recently when I needed him….unlike other people (she smiles) and I can't prove he's cheating….I mean I'm not being the greatest girlfriend either….

Mystery Person: (holds her hand) So tell me what else is going on in Sergeant Benson's life?

Olivia: I just feel so stress…you know I'm the head now, they are all looking to me…It's like I'm their teacher and they're looking to me for answers and I can't provide them….I got these two young detectives that seem to be going through their own stuff right now and I don't know how to help them

Mystery Person: Rollins and Amaro right?

Olivia: Yup….These past few weeks it's been hard working with them…I'm not sure what's going on and maybe I don't want to know but Rollins was pregnant and she had a miscarriage….Amaro seems all torn up about it so it's got me thinking…I don't know you know….I'm just babbling on…stop me anytime (she laughs)

Mystery Person: That's what I'm here for…

Olivia places her head on his shoulder. Here right now she feels happy. Like nothing else matters.

One Monday morning at the precinct

Olivia: Alright everyone we got the invitations to the Annual NYPD Ball

Munch: How exciting….can't wait to get my hair and nails done

Everyone laughed

Amaro looked over at Rollins. She was quietly working on some files. They had barely said two words to each other since she had told him to stay out of her life. How….how could he stay out of her life…he thought to himself….it's not like they just go back to how everything was a few months ago.. everything had changed…sometimes he wish that fateful night at the precinct had never happened not that he regretted it just that at least he would have her in his life in some since at least as a friend.

Amaro was at home later that evening when there was a knock on the door. He opened it. It was Maria.

Maria: Hi, may I come in?

Amaro: uh yeah sure….where's Zara?

Maria: with my mother

Amaro: so what can I do for you?

Maria: I want to talk about us

Amaro: there's nothing to talk about Maria….why haven't you signed the divorce papers?

Maria: I'm not giving up on us that easily….please let's try to work this out….for Zara….she needs both of us

Amaro: I'm not going anywhere I'm here for her whenever she needs me

Maria: I know about that woman at the precint Nick….I know you cheated on me….I went through some of your stuff

Amaro: Seriously? What gives you the right to go through my stuff?!

Maria: I had to know! I saw the way you looked at her when she collapsed at the precint

Amaro: Ok look I'm going to be straight with you…yes it happened but that has nothing to do with us….our problems started long before her

Maria: I'm willing to forgive you please let's just work it out….(she grabbed her coat) think about it

She walked out leaving Amaro just blankly staring at the wall.

Couple weeks passed and the day of the NYPD Ball came. It was a Friday night.

Everyone was looking spiffy at the precint. The guys were fixing their bow-ties and the girls were applying their makeup.

Olivia: Alright everyone see you at the hotel

Fin: yeah…alright does this look ok on me

Amanda: haha yeah you're looking fabulous partner….alright see you there guys….

Amanda quickly glanced over at Amaro as she took off…God was he looking handsome….I need to get these thoughts out of my head she thought.

At Hotel Belvedere

Amanda walked in on the arm of none other than her sponsor Nate

She was wearing a little black dress, long sleeve but skin tight. It made her look gorgeous.

Nick looked up from the group everyone else was already there and saw her walk in….he couldn't believe she was here with that douchebag Nate….except he wasn't any better he had brought his soon to be ex-wife who begged to come to keep up appearances.

Amanda: Hey you guys, you remember Nate, Nate this is everyone haha

Nate: Hey how's it going?

Olivia, Munch, Fin: yeah, hi, hello

Olivia wasn't too fond of this douchbag

Amanda saw Amaro with his wife…..she smirked….what an ass she thought


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting around a table chit chatting. Amaro kept looking at Amanda. Maria was furious that he kept looking at her.

Maria: Hey will you grab me a drink please?

Amaro: yeah sure

Fin went with him.

Fin: hey is everything alright? You keep looking at Amanda and your wife looks like she's about to kill you… I'm just saying I know we all don't like that douchebag Nate but you should just chill ya know

Amaro: it's that obvious huh? It's just I don't know what she's doing here with him… he's a two-timing scumbug she deserves better…

Fin: who like you? (he smirks)

Amaro: Fin I know I may not be perfect but I really care about her

Fin: Than why you here with your wife?

Amaro: she practically forced me to bring her…. She's trying to be the perfect wife so I won't go through with the divorce…. But it ain't gonna work…. And it's not even about Amanda you know

Fin: yeah I get you…I feel for you but you really need to get your act together alright? If you hurt my partner you know what's coming to you

Amaro chuckles

Amaro: yeah I know Fin and I'm working on it

Fin: alright let's go back before they send out a search party haha

At the table Olivia stands up to dance with Brian and comes face to face with none other than Elliot Stabler. She's shocked.

Elliot: why Olivia what a surprise seeing you here (he laughs)

Olivia: Elliot what are you doing here?

Elliot: old friend invited me

Fin: look what the cat dragged in

Elliot: good to see you too Fin

Brian is obviously annoyed by Elliott's presence. He is holding on to Olivia like she's the last woman on earth

Elliot: Cassidy how you doing? Heard you got a promotion?

Brian: yeah I'm good Stabler…..good job…. Great woman (he kisses Olivia) what else can I ask for?

Elliot: good to hear… (looking over at Rollins and Amaro) you two must be the new kids… hi I'm Elliot Stabler Olivia's old partner

Amaro: nice to meet you heard a lot about you

Rollins: yeah hi how's it going?

Brian and Olivia Head to the dance floor.

Olivia looks back at Elliot.

Unfaithful by Rihanna starts playing. Olivia can't help feeling awful.

_Story of my life, searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer….._

Rollins gets up and heads to the bathroom.

In the bathroom. Maria walks in. Rollins is fixing herself in the mirror.

Maria: you know you're not the first and you won't be the last

Rollins: excuse me?

Maria: I know you slept with my husband…..guess what? he is never going to leave me….specially for a little whore like you

Rollins is shocked. She didn't know if Maria is trying to get in her head. Was Nick really just a womanizer after all?

Rollins: I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about

Rollins walks out stunned. She gets to the table and immediately looks at Nick.

Rollins: Hey Nate you wanna get out of here? (she wraps her arms around him and whispers something in his ear)

Nate: sure babe where you wanna go?

Rollins staring at Nick: oh anywhere but here…this place got a little too boring for my taste

Nicks blood was boiling…what was she trying to do? If she was trying to get him jealous it was working.

Maria saw Nicks face and grabbed him to dance.

Amaro: Maria I don't wanna dance

Maria: come on baby….you love this song

Amaro: not now! (he said it almost screaming)

Maria blushed as the whole table turned to see Nick

Maria:ok…

Rollins: Let me just grab my coat Nate and we'll go have some fun.

Without Maria noticing Nick slipped away and followed Amanda to the coat check

Rollins saw him following her

Rollins: what are you doing?

Amaro: no what are you doing? are you seriously going home with that douchbag?

Rollins: what I do with my life is none of your business….plus you are one to be talking…you're here with the woman you supposedly can't stand

Amaro: look I had to bring her she practically forced me…threatening to take Zara away and shit…she's gone totally mental

Rollins: what am I suppose to say I'm sorry about that…the poor woman is probably tired from all your womanizing

Amaro: what? What are you talking about? I've never cheated on my wife…well not till you came along…you were different Amanda

Rollins: I'm suppose to believe that…she walked into the bathroom and told me she knew all about us and that I wasn't the first and that you would never leave her….you know what it doesn't matter I've moved on

Amaro gently pushed her into a secluded hallway behind close doors

Rollins: what are you doing?

Amaro: have you moved on? Are you really over it? Because I'm not Amanda I think about you everyday and it's not easy seeing you everyday and not being able to hold you, touch you, feel you, kiss you….I think about what life could have been for us if we hadn't lost the baby….you're going to tell me it hasn't crossed your mind

Tears start rolling down Amanda's face

Rollins: Nick…..

Nick holds her and starts kissing her passionately. She returns his kisses. He kisses her neck, her lips until they ran out of breath.

Nick: does he make you feel this way Amanda? Can he make love to you the way I do?

Rollins blushes

Rollins: Nick….I do miss you I'm not gonna lie…but we are not right for eachother

Amaro: why? Just tell me why please? Why can't you wake up in my arms every morning?

Rollins looks away

Rollins: You know why….I'm bad for you….

Meanwhile Maria started looking for Nick.

She asks the table "has anyone seen Nick?"

Nate: now that you meantion Amanda's been gone for a while too

Maria's face turns red

Olivia notices

Olivia: I'm sure they're just grabbing a couple of drinks

Elliot: sure that's what they're doing (he chuckles)

Olivia playfully slaps his leg under the table


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the hallway

Amaro: Manda let's get out of here (gently grabs her arm and brings her closer) forget them

Rollins nods

He grabs her hand and they start running out of the hotel just in time for Maria and Nate to see them run out the door

Nate: what the hell is going on man? (he leaves)

Olivia and the rest of them walk out

Cassidy: let's go babe

Olivia: um yeah okay…well have a good night everyone

Elliot: goodnight (he pulls her into a big hug and whispers something in her ear, this clearly makes Brian uncomfortable)

She smiles and walks out with Brian

Brian: What was that about?

Olivia: what?

Brian: Stabler

Olivia: nothing just an old joke

Brian is clearly annoyed

Brian: he was trying to be all over you tonight…..you're my girlfriend! What's his problem?

Olivia: Brian calm down what is wrong with you?

Brian: do you still have feelings for him Olivia?

Olivia: still? What are you talking about? Elliot's my friend you know that

Brian: I'm not stupid Olivia I know you and Elliot had something when you were partners

Olivia scoffs

Olivia: Really Brian?

Brian: yes get in the car (he grabs her arm hard and pushes her in)

Olivia: Brian don't touch me like that!

Elliot, fin and Munch who were still standing at the door waiting for the Valet notice what was happening

Elliot: hey Cassidy what's the problem?!

Fin: Hey Liv you okay

Olivia: yeah I'm fine but I'm not going home with him

Brian: oh yeah go be a whore ….Go fuck Stabler and than come home crying to me

Olivia: Excuse me?!

Elliot: watch your mouth Cassidy!

Brian: you think you're a big man sleeping with my girl Stabler!

Elliot: you got it all wrong

All of a sudden Elliot felt a fist to his face

Olivia: oh my gosh Elliot! Brian what's wrong with you

Fin and Munch are holding Cassidy back

Fin: hey man calm down

Elliot: alright you wanna know the truth

Olivia: Elliot…don't

Elliot: no Olivia I think Brian here deserves to know the truth…alright Brian when you're running around with other women…guess who's there for Olivia? I am…you don't deserve her and now you know how it feels to get cheated on

Brian: is that true Olivia?

Olivia: (she nods) I'm sorry Brian but you haven't been there for me recently…you were there after my kidnapping but then you just shut me out….I'm not stupid I know you been with other women….I needed someone to be there for me, everytime I asked for your time you pushed me away…you were always busy...you always had a phone call or you had to make a run….

Brian puts his head in his hands

Elliot: I was there for her…do you even know what she's been going through

Brian: I'm sorry Olivia…I guess I always knew you were never fully there… a part of you was always with him….I guess that's why I strayed

Olivia: Than I'm sorry too she whispered

Brian: yeah….(he gets in his car and speeds off)

Fin and Munch are just standing there shock while absorbing all the information they just heard

Fin: um well I guess we're gonna go…have a good night you two

Munch: yeah Night

Elliot turns to Olivia

Elliot: So I'm guessing you're single now?

Olivia smiles

Olivia: I guess so Mr. Stabler

They hold hands and walk into the night

Meanwhile Rollins and Amaro have ended up in a secluded Beach spot

They are walking hand and hand in the sand. Rollins is carrying her heels in her hands.

Amaro: Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?

She smiles

Rollins: I love how beautiful the sky looks. The stars look so bright out here

They stop and sit down on the sand

Amaro: I miss you

He puts his hand on her face and brings her lips closer to his….he starts kissing her and she kisses him back as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him down on top of her. She starts to pull of his suit jacket as he puts his hand on her thigh and starts lifting up her little black dress. He starts to pull off her lace underwear as she moans in anticipation. Soon they are making love under the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later

Amanda walks into precinct

Amaro is already there he looks up from his desk and smiles at her

Rollins: Morning everyone

Fin, Munch, Benson: Morning

She walks over to grab some coffee. Amaro follows her

Amaro: Morning beautiful

Rollins turns around with her cup of coffee. They are so close to eachother she can feel his breath on her. She wishes she could kiss him right there in front of everyone but she can't…what would they say

Rollins: hey (she whispers)

She starts walking to her desk. He follows.

Fin: hey Amaro you get my cup of coffee? (he laughs knowing perfectly well the only reason Amaro is over there is to talk to Amanda)

Amaro: what do I look like your maid? (he laughs)

Rollins laughs. Oh that smile he thought….he hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time

Lunch time came around

Amaro: you wanna grab a bite?

Rollins: sure what do you have in mind?

Amaro: oh I don't know….whatever you want

They Leave

Olivia comes out of her office

Olivia: oh those two…

Fin: what are you trying to tell me? Hahaha

Munch: so do you guys really think something's going on there?

Fin: it's obvious….you see the way Nick looks at her….man that's the way you look at the woman you love….believe me I had to watch Elliot do that for 12 years

Olivia: shut up (she playfully slaps a folder on his head)

Fin: so what's up with you and El?

Olivia: hmmmm….just you know hanging out

Fin: hanging out huh

Olivia Smiles

Meanwhile Nick and Amanda at a small deli eating sandwiches laughing and having a conversation

Amaro(holding her hand) so mi amor, tell me what your family was like? I mean I know about your sister but what about your parents

Rollins: um they were parents you know (obviously trying to avoid the conversation) what about yours?

Amaro: (a little disappointed humors her) Well my parents come from a strict catholic family, they were lots of rules in my household and like many catholic families divorce are a no, no

Rollins looks at him

Amaro: but that's them not me, I don't believe two people should stay together only for their kids. I think it's more damaging to the child that way

Rollins: Nick….are you sure about this? I mean about us? About the divorce? Is this really what you want?

Amaro: I've never been more sure in my life….you're my little ray of sunshine

Rollins: haha….what about Zara? I mean will she like me? Will she hate me?

Amaro: Babe she will love you….just like I do

Rollins: we should get back lunch is almost over

Later on that night Rollins is in her apartment. She's making herself a snack when theres a knock on the door.

She opens it. It's Nate.

Nate: Hey babe…

Rollins: Nate what are you doing here?

Nate: well I just thought we could have a little fun (he pulls out a six pack of beer and gets extremely close to her)

Rollins backs away

Rollins: Nate I don't know what idea you got in your head but this is not happening

Nate: what? You take me out to a nice dinner…than you leave me hanging….don't be a bad girl…you need to make it up to me (he pulls her close to him)

Rollins: Nate I took you to the event as a friend (she pulls away)

Nate: that was not the impression you gave me

Rollins: I'm sorry….I was not myself that day

Nate: hmmmm…it's cause of that asshole you work with isn't it?

Rollins: What? No and it's none of your business…you need to leave

Nate grabs her wrist hard

Rollins: let go of me

Nate: you think he's gonna want you, you're worthless

Rollins: Nate stop it

Nate: I'll make sure he never wants you (with that he turns her around and pushes her onto her kitchen counter)

Rollins: Nate no?! What are you doing?! STOP!

He's pulling her hair and has his hand on her neck

Nate: you little whore stop screaming

Amanda couldn't believe this was happening. To her an SVU detective…she should know what to do in a situation like this but she was helpless

Rollins: please (tears started rolling down her face as Nate started pulling her jeans down)


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah... so got some ideas from last night's SVU. Which I must say was intense and I wanted to cry with Rollins.

* * *

This was not happening. Not again.

Nate: wait….wait…wait….I have an idea…..why don't we make this a very special night

Rollins: don't do this Nate…You don't want to do this this to a Cop

Nate: Oh you won't tell anybody….not after what I got plan (he takes out his phone and turns on the camera)

Grabs a knife from her Kitchen and takes her to her living room

Nate: Now be a good girl and get on your knees

Rollins: No….please

Nate: DO IT! (puts the knife to her throat, it cuts her a little)

Rollins gets on her knees crying as he unzips his pants

Nate: That's it good girl

Unknown to them Amaro is on his way up to Rollins apartment.

Ding! The elevator door opens. He has flowers in his hands.

He gets to Rollins apartment when he hears the commotion

Rollins: I can't Nate! Please don't make me do it!

Nate: Stupid Bitch! He slaps her across the face

Rollins screams in pain

Amaro breaks down the door and sees what is happening

Amaro: YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE!

He charges at Nate and starts beating him up. Nate still holding the knife cuts Amaro. They both fall to the floor but Nick gets up immediately and draws his gun. He points it at Nate.

Nate: hey man come on…..come on let's not be rash….put that down

Amaro: No! Asshole

Rollins gets next to Nick. She gently puts her arm on his gun. She pushes his hand down.

Rollins: No…Nick it's not worth it….He's not worth it…..

Amaro: You're worth it….

Rollins: I'm fine….think about the consequences…think about Zara…..put the gun down Nick

Nate: Yeah Nick listen to my sloppy seconds….

Nick pistol whips Nate everything goes dark

30 Minutes later Rollins apartment is swarming with cops. Benson and Fin arrive.

Benson: What happened?

Rollins: Nate attacked me….but I'm fine Nick got here just in time

Fin: you sure you okay baby girl? (he rubs her shoulder)

Rollins: yeah Fin I'm alright (she tries to give him a smile)

Nick and Olivia move to the side

Olivia: Tell me what happened

Amaro: I came over that bastard was attacking her….I drew my gun Olivia….I had too

Olivia: you did the right thing….it's ok

Amaro: There's something else

Olivia: what is it?

Amaro: I haven't really asked her what exactly happened…..but when I came in he had her on her knees and he had his zipper down…..

Olivia: What do you mean? He sexually assaulted her

Amaro: yeah and If he did that who knows what else he did

Nick starts tearing up, he puts one of his hands over his eyes.

Amaro: I should have been there

Olivia: Nick this is not your fault its okay (she rubs his shoulder) we'll figure it out…by the way you should get that taken look at (pointing at a cut on his arm)

Amaro: Nah I'm fine….it's her we have to worry about

They go back over to fin and Rollins

Olivia takes Rollins aside

Olivia: Hey….you wanna talk about what happened tonight?

Rollins: you know what happened Olivia….Nate attacked me….

Olivia: is that all that happened?

Rollins expression changes

Rollins: Nick told you…(she whispers)

Olivia: Yeah and I think we should get you to the ER and get a Rape kit done

Rollins: No! He didn't Rape me Olivia

Olivia: I know….but he still sexually assaulted you didn't he?

Rollins: (with tears) yeah….

Olivia: I'm begging please let's go so we can nail this bastard

Rollins reluctantly agrees

Olivia: Alright we are heading to the ER…CSU will stay here and comb for evidence….Fin can you stay and help? Nick you wanna come with us?

Fin: sure Liv

Amaro: yeah of course

The three of them ride in Olivia's car. It is a very quiet ride to the hospital.

They get to the hospital.

Attendant: yes can I help you

Olivia: yes I'm Sargent Benson with the NYPD…One of my detectives was attacked tonight…I need her to see a doctor

Attendant: yes of course… name please?

Rollins: Amanda Rollins

Attendant: date of birth?

Rollins: April 13, 1980

Attendant: Someone will be with you shortly

Rollins: thanx

Amaro: why don't we go seat down (he guides her to some open seats in the waiting room)

Amanda's head is rushing. She can't believe this is happening. She was now on the other side she wasn't a cop she was a victim. She always told her victims not to blame themselves but here she was thinking if maybe she caused this….if maybe she had done something differently….she should of known better

Doctor: Amanda Rollins?

Rollins: Yeah I'm right here

Olivia: do you want me to go with you? (she's holding Amanda's hand as she helps her get up from her seat)

Rollins nods. If anyone knew sort of what she had been through it was Olivia. Olivia had been through hell when she was kidnapped

Olivia: alright Nick we'll be back soon

Amaro: yeah

In the exam room

Doctor: can you tell me what happened?

Rollins explains what happened

The doctor checks her battered face and Neck and a few other bruises on her body

Doctor: did he forcefully penetrate you?

Rollins looks at Olivia. She's holding her hand.

Olivia mouths "it's okay". This reassures Rollins.

Rollins: No…well not with his Penis…. but um…he did insert his fingers in me…...(she's having a hard time. She looks down feeling ashamed)

Doctor: anything else?

Rollins: yeah…. He made me give him oral stimulation…. But it was only a few seconds I stopped and I told him I couldn't do it… he hit me and that's when Nick barged in….(she wipes tears from her eyes)

Doctor: alright lie down on the bed we'll begin the rape kit

Olivia stands by her side the whole time

After what seemed like hours. They were done.

Doctor: alright Detective, Sargent ,we'll send this over to your lab right away

Olivia: Thank you doctor

Rollins starts to sit up.

Olivia: here let me help you…

Rollins: thanx

Olivia: you know you're going to be okay

Rollins: I know (again she tries to give Olivia a smile)

They walk out to the hallway where Amaro is waiting for them

Amaro: is everthing okay? Is she okay?

Olivia: yes everything is fine Nick

Rollins: I just wanna get some sleep

Olivia: yeah okay why don't we take you back home so you can rest…

Rollins: I don't want to go back there

Amaro: No she's staying with me

Rollins looks at him

Amaro: I won't take no for an answer

Rollins: I wasn't going to

Olivia: alright I'll drop you guys off

They get to Nicks place. Olivia helps Nick with Amanda. She has dozed off due to some meds they gave her at the hospital

Amaro: I got it thanks Liv (he is carrying her)

Olivia: yeah…I'll call you tomorrow morning…that dirtbag Nate ain't going anywhere tonight….I made sure of that…but tomorrow he'll have his bail hearing I already called Barba He's taking her case

Amaro: Thanks Liv, Good Night

Inside the apartment he laid Amanda down on his bed. There she was once again. He broke down. He should have been there to protect her. He should have realized what Nate was capable of. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her the whole night. He watched as she breath in and out slowly until he dozed off


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later.

Rollins had been staying with Amaro for a few weeks.

Things had changed she had shut down. They would barely talk and when they did it was not about what happened.

One day after work

They head back to Amaro's place. On the ride home Rollins is looking out the window.

Rollins: I think it's time for me to go back to my place

Amaro: what no….Amanda you can't go back there

Rollins: I have to…where else am I going to go?

Amaro: well theres me…..you can live with me…(he sort of whispered it)

Rollins: Nick are you asking me to move in with you (she smirks)

Amaro: I just thought it'd be a good idea….instead of you being all by yourself

Rollins got defensive

Rollins: I can take care of myself you know….I always have

Amaro: I know babe….I'm just saying….let me rephrase it…..I would like it if you came to live with me….you know I thought we sort of had established that we are in a relationship….you know that you're my girl

Rollins: your girl huh…what about Zara and Maria? What are they gonna say?

Amaro: well you know Maria has finally accepted the situation we've been divorced for a few weeks now and Zara has been coming over and you and her get along great

Rollins: I know I really love Zara….Maybe I'll move in with you just so I can see Zara (she giggles)

Amaro: If that does the trick then I don't mind hahaha

They arrive at the apartment

Rollins gets out of the car. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist

Rollins: (shyly) so…..will you help move my stuff tomorrow?

Amaro: ofcourse babe anything for you (he smiles)

They walk in. Soon they are kissing on the couch. How Amaro had missed this ever since the aasault happened they hadn't been intimate and Nick was still not sure if Amanda was ready.

Amaro: hey we don't have to do this you know….

Rollins: I know but we haven't for a while and that's not fair to you…..your my boyfriend…

They continue to kiss and Nick starts putting his hand under her shirt when all of a sudden thoughts of her assault come rushing to Amanda's head….she quickly pushes him away

Rollins: NO!...

Amaro: I'm sorry I didn't mean to….

Rollins cuts him off

Rollins: no I'm sorry….for a second thoughts started rushing to my head and I forgot it was you….Nick I'm so sorry

Amaro: no no no I understand completely….it's okay babe (he rubs her head and gets off her)

Nick wanted her bad. He missed her lips, her body, that smile she gave him when they were making love, the way she arched her body as she released herself completely in his arms. He understood though and he wasn't going to force her.

Middle of the night

Nick wakes up with Amanda crying quietly next to him.

Amaro: Babe what's wrong?

Rollins: nothing

Amaro: you can tell…you know you can tell me anything

Rollins: I just hate myself I can't even make love to the man I love…..I hate that this is happening again….my body had healed I was okay and then Nate happened

Amaro: what do you mean again? (he looks at her concerned)

Rollins: I meant….nevermind I just hate it

Amaro: Don't lie to me Amanda I know you

She looks at him and they both sit up in bed

Rollins: I was…..(she stuttered) I was abused from the age of 12 until I was 16

Amaro is shocked….that's why now it all made sense….

Rollins: He was my mother's boyfriend and when I finally told her she didn't believe me. She said I brought it on myself that I was provocative and she started seeing me as a rival instead of her daughter. I couldn't stand to be in that house so I ran away at 16. With the help of a program designed for runaway teens I got my GED and went to college and after the academy. I left my sister behind and I always hated myself for that and that's why our relationship was strained. I haven't talked to my mother in years and the man who did this to me died a year after I ran away. He was never brought to Justice.

Amaro: Baby why hadn't you told me?

Rollins: it's not something I go around talking about. I put it behind me and moved on except I guess I really didn't I once talked to a counselor he believed my gambling addiction and drinking was brought on by the stress of what I had been through. I guess he was right. What happened with Nate reopened those old wounds

Amaro: I'm sorry this happened….I'm here for you and I'm not leaving

She hugs him

Rollins: you're a good man Nick. How'd I get so Lucky


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda is in the Squad room working. Nick has stepped out for a few minutes, when an older lady walks into the squad room.

Amanda: yes can I help you?

Lady: I'm looking for my son (she has a thick accent)

Amanda: oh yes I can help you…you said you lost your son?

Lady: no no no he works here

Amanda: oh ok maybe I can help you find him

Nick walks in

Amaro: Mama?! What are you doing here?

Lady: oh Nicolas I was looking for you

A woman walks into squad room

Woman: There you are…don't do that you scared the heck out of me….one minute I'm parking the car and I tell you to wait and the next you're gone …..hi Nick

Amaro: what are you guys doing here?

Woman: she wanted to come see you…..Nick we need to talk

Amaro: okay…..(he looks at Amanda who's just standing there during all the commotion) This is Amanda we work together….Amanda this is my mom Vicky and my sister Paulina

Rollins: Hi nice to meet you

Vicky: oh what a nice young lady

Paulina: Hello (she seems serious)

Amaro: Hey Manda I'm gonna take them into an empty interview room cover for me please?

Rollins: ofcourse

Amaro: follow me

Paulina looks at Amanda from head to toe and follows her brother

In the room

Amaro: so why are you guys here….this is surprise you usually never come down to the city

His mom gets up and just starts looking around the room

Vicky: this are nice…..

Paulina: Nick….I….took mom to the doctor she wasn't feeling well (she seemed to have a hard time telling this to Nick)

Amaro: okay….

Paulina: the doctor believes mom is experiencing early symptoms Alzheimer's

Amaro: (his face drastically changes) what? No…that can't be she's fine

Paulina: Nick she forgets things all the time lately…you don't know how scary it has gotten like today she just disappeared when I was parking the car….Nick I can't do this alone….atleast not anymore I have been the one taking care of her while you been out here working….I get it I don't hold it against you

Amaro: no ofcourse anything you need

Paulina: go back with us….quit your job you can find something over there

Amaro: I can't do that

Paulina: why? nothing is holding you back here….. I talked to Maria…..we know about the divorce why hadn't you told us

Amaro: she told you?

Paulina: yes she's my bestfriend we grew up together….she says you left her for some blonde floozy….is the blonde floozy holding you back

Amaro: don't call her that

Paulina: I'm sorry but I can't like the woman who destroyed my brother's and bestfriend's marriage

Amaro: she didn't

Paulina: was it her? The blonde you introduced us to

Amaro: (he shrugs) it doesn't matter….I can't go…it'd be easier if you come here…I can get an apartment for both of you to stay at

Paulina: I don't know

Amaro: please think about it

Paulina: ok

His mom comes around and gives him a hug

Vicky: Hi son how's Maria and little Zara she must be so big now

Amaro: yeah mom they're good

Amaro walks them out. Amanda watches them.

He goes to his desk. Amanda walks over to him.

Rollins: hey is everything alright?

Nick starts crying. He grabs Amanda by the waist as he puts his head on her stomach

Amanda's a little shocked as this is a big sign of some sort of affection and everyone around them is starting to look at them.

Rollins: Nick why don't we go outside (she backs away from him and grabs her jacket)

Olivia is watching and comes over to them

Rollins: come on Nick (she grabs his hand)

Olivia has a concerned look on her face but Amanda quietly mouths "I got this" to her and Olivia nods

They go to the roof

Rollins: Talk to me Nick what's the matter?

Amaro: my mom's sick

Rollins: oh I'm sorry to hear that

Amaro: she has Alzheimer's

Rollins: oh gosh Nick I'm so sorry

She hugs him and just lets him cry

Rollins: I'm here for you baby


	11. Chapter 11

Rollins finds herself walking to court. Olivia is by her side. Nick hasn't arrived. Barba gets there at the same time they do.

Barba: Morning ladies

Rollins: morning

Barba: alright Detective Rollins just like we rehearsed and everything will be fine

Amanda was nervous. She kept looking at her watch. Where was Nick she thought.

Nick runs in

Amaro: hey Babe sorry I'm late something came up with my mom (he kisses her in front of Barba and Olivia)

Barba: whoa! Wait what is this? Benson did you know about this?

Olivia: sort of..why?

Barba: and you didn't bother to tell me

Amaro: we didn't think it was relevant

Barba: relevant? Seriously if the prosecution knows about this which I'm guessing they do they will use it against her…they'll say she's sleeping around with her coworkers and that she probably cried rape to cover up another indiscretion

Rollins: what? They can't do that….my relationship with Nick has nothing to do with the fact that Nate assaulted me

Barba: ok I know….olivia knows that…you know that….but I'm thinking like the prosecution they'll use anything to debunk you

Amaro: ok so tell us what to do?

Barba: we're honest if it does come up I'll ask for a recess and we'll figure something out….as of yet you are just a Amaro who happened to come over and walked in on the situation that's what you say on the stand mention her by name not by friend or coworker or girlfriend so you're not committing perjury.

Amaro: ok

In the courtroom

Barba: Detective Rollins do you see the person who assaulted you in this courtroom today?

Rollins: yes he is over there….Nate Calloway

Nate: you stupid lying bitch!

Judge: order in my courtroom! Mr. Jenkins please control your client

Barba: Thank you detective that is all

Barba: Next I would like to call Detective Amaro to the stand

Nick sits on the stand.

Barba: Detective can you please describe to the court what you saw when you came in to Detective Rollins Apartment on that day?

Amaro: yes…when I came in that (he couldn't help himself) Bastard! Hit her across the face

Jenkins: objection!

Judge: Detective please refrain yourself from using those kinds of words

Amaro: I'm sorry your honor

After Amaro finished describing the incident. Jenkins started questioning him

Jenkins: Detective I can't help to see that you seem agitated by the whole situation…can you tell me why?

Barba: objection!

Judge: sustained

Jenkins: detective is Amanda Rollins more than a friend to you?

Amaro: she's..(he stuttered)

Judge: answer the question detective

Barba: I'd like to request a recess

Judge: no

Jenkins: detective Amaro?

Amaro: Amanda is my girlfriend

Jenkins: so you're sleeping with her?

Amaro: that is correct

Jenkins: would you say she does this a lot?

Amaro: excuse me?

Jenkins: if she's sleeping with you who else could she be sleeping with you know and trying to cover it up to let's say not get in trouble

Amaro: she's not like that!

Jenkins: that is all

Outside the courtroom

Barba: Jenkins slander her in front of the Jury

Olivia: they can't buy that

Rollins: I am not some slut!

Barba: calm down we know that and let's hope the jury does too

Amaro: I'm gonna kill that bastard

Olivia: hey watch your mouth…you don't wanna say something you regret

Amaro: I'm sorry

Barba: Jury's out time for the verdict

They all go into the courtroom.

Judge: How do find the defendant?

Jury person: we the jury find the defendant not guilty of 1st degree kidnapping

Judge: on the count of assaulting a cop?

Jury person: we find the defendant Guilty

Judge: on the count of forcible penetration?

Jury person: Guilty

Barba: yes!

Amaro: it's over baby (he hugs Amanda who is crying)

Olivia: you did it Amanda….I'm so proud of you

Rollins: Thank you all of you…I couldn't of done it without you by my side

Amaro and her kiss for what like seemed forever

Olivia: well we're gonna go….I have somebody waiting for me at home (she smiles)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok folks I think I'm about almost done with this one. Maybe one more chapter after this so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews by the way.

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at home.

Amaro: I wanted to ask you if you didn't mind my mom and sister coming over for dinner Friday. I'm probably going to take the day off to look at apartments with them

Rollins: um sure…

Amaro: you don't sound so sure

Rollins: no it's fine It's just that I think your sister isn't too fond of me. I saw the way she was looking at me at work, and they don't even know I'm your girlfriend

Amaro: uh well that's why I want to bring them over….I want to formally introduce you and I want them to get to know you….but I do want to be honest with you babe…my sister does know some stuff

Rollins: what does she know?

Amaro: She's Maria's best friend….that's how I met Maria we all grew up in the same neighborhood

Rollins: oh great

Amaro: Maria told her that I left her for another woman….apparently she described you so my sister assumed it was you

Rollins: oh God your family hates me

Amaro: no they don't they don't even know you

Rollins: they think I'm a home wrecker

Amaro kisses her

Amaro: give them a chance they're going to love you and I'll talk to my sister make her understand that the twisted version Maria has told her is not the whole story

Rollins: ok I'll do it (she smiles)

Friday comes around. Amanda is trying her best to make everything perfect she really wants Nick's mom and sister to like her. She has an apron on and is cooking.

Rollins: oh shit! No no no please don't burn

Her chicken was burning and her sauce was boiling over. The kitchen was starting to look like a disaster zone

She gives up and sits on the kitchen floor

Rollins: what am I doing? (she tells herself)

Suddenly she hears the door open. She takes off her apron takes a quick look in the mirror and runs to the living room. Nick is there with his family.

Amaro: hey babe (he gives her a kiss)

Paulina stares at them

Amaro: Mama, Paulina I want to formally introduce you to Amanda my girlfriend

Vicky: your girlfriend hijo? But what happened to Maria?

Amaro: ma we had this talk already I told you Maria and I are divorced

Vicky seems lost

Vicky: oh

Paulina: it's okay mom…..(she looks over to Amanda) you live here?

Rollins: yes Nick and I moved in together after (she thought about it for a sec) after an incident that happened to me

Paulina: oh

Rollins: I have dinner (she says cheerfully) Why don't we sit at the table?

Vicky: oh yes that sounds nice

Nick kisses her forehead

Amaro: thanks babe

She gives him a smile

They begin dinner. There's awkwardness at the table until Paulina talks.

Paulina: I can't do this I can't just sit here and pretend everythings ok

Vicky: hija!

Paulina: no ma this whore ruin my brother's marriage

Amaro: Paulina calm down…what Maria told you is not the whole truth

Paulina: no then what is? Are you going to say you weren't sleeping with her before you even filed for divorce?

Amaro: yeah but Maria and I were not happy anymore

Paulina: it doesn't matter you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough….I'm ashamed to be your sister

Amaro: Paulina come on'!

Paulina gets up. Amanda is feeling awful.

Amaro follows Paulina to the living room

Amaro: ok I admit the way we went about it was wrong….but I truly do love Amanda and I hope that one day you'll love her and accept her too….I understand your loyalty lies with Maria but I couldn't do it anymore I couldn't live a lie….Amanda makes me happy and I would think that that would matter to you

Paulina: it's just hard

Amaro: I know

Vicky and Amanda walk into the living room

Vicky: is everything okay son?

Amaro: yeah ma don't worry about it

Paulina: Amanda you make my brother happy….I'm having a hard time but I can see that you're most likely a good person or Nick wouldn't be with you

Amanda: I uh I know Maria is your friend and I understand that... if I were in your shoes I would feel the same way but I really do hope that one day we'll move passed it

Paulina: yeah just give me some time (she gives her a smile)

Amaro: thank you Paulina

Vicky and Paulina leave that evening. Amanda and Nick are sitting on the couch. He has his arm and her. She grabs one of his hands and intertwines it with hers.

Rollins: I'm glad that went well

Amaro: yeah I knew they would eventually like you….I mean it took me a few years of working with you (he laughs playfully)

Rolins: shut up!

Amaro: babe you mean the world to me

Amanda suddenly gets sad.

Amaro: what's wrong?

Rollins: I was just thinking what else we would need to make this a perfect moment and our baby came to my mind

Amaro: oh babe I'm so sorry

Rollins: I want to have kids Nick

Amaro: and you will one day

Rollins: I'm not getting any younger

Amaro: haha

Rollins: I don't want to freak you out I just wanted to mention it

Amaro: I know but I'm ready whenever you are

Rollins: yeah?

Amaro: yeah

Rollins: how about we start now?

She arranges herself so that Nick is laying under her on the couch.

Amaro: how can I say no (he chuckles)

They start kissing and soon they are making love on the couch

A few days after at the precinct.

Amaro: Liv can I have a word?

Olivia: sure what's up?

Amaro: can we go in your office?

Olivia: okkk

In her office

Amaro: look! (he pulls out a ring)

Olivia: wow!

Amaro: I want to ask Amanda to marry me

Olivia: that's great I'm happy for you two

Amaro: I need a favor though

Olivia: anything

Amaro: I want to make it special


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone sorry to have taken so long to write….I got very sick and ended up in the hospital…but I'm back now so here we go….it's short I just wanted them to have a happy ending

* * *

Few weeks later

Rollins: where are we going?

Amaro: I told you….I have a thing I need to handle and than we'll go to dinner

Rollins: alrighty

They arrive to a place that looks kind of dark

Rollins: babe?

Amaro: let's go in I got to pick something up (he grabs her hand and brings her in through the door)

Everything is dark, all of a sudden the lights turn on

SURPRISE!

Everyone is there friends and family

Rollins: whoa! What is this? I know it's not my birthday

Amaro: Babe….(he gets down on one knee)

Rollins gasp

Amaro: Babe (he says nervously)

Fin: come on Amaro get to it! I wanna drink

Everyone laughs

Amaro: Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Amanda smiles

Rollins: how could I say no my love (she giggles)

Olivia: well now that that's over here's a glass of champagne

Rollins and Amaro: Thanx

Rollins: How did you do this?

Amaro: well it wasn't easy but Liv helped me out

Rollins: Thank you Liv

Olivia: Congratulations to the bride to be! (she raises her glass)

Amanda puts hers down

Rollins: is there something else I could drink? (she ask shyly)

Amaro: what? Babe you don't like Champagne? I'll get you a martini if that's what you prefer

Rollins: no…I mean maybe Juice hahaha

Amaro looks at her questionably

Rollins: um…..I'm pregnant

Olivia: what? Wow

Amaro smiles from ear to ear

Amaro: yeah babe?

Rollins: yeah I was waiting on something special to tell you….I guess tonight is a good a time as ever hahaha

Everyone: Congrats!

Nick and Amanda passionately kiss. They knew that in the end that this was right. It wasn't just right it was perfect.

The End


End file.
